Expelliarmus!
by SassyDoctor
Summary: A Doctor Who Harry Potter Fanfiction, mainly based around Whouffle with a bit of Bad Wholf, The Ponds, and Martha and Mickey on the side! Clara Oswald is a new student at Hogwarts, she had never known she was a witch before, but as soon as she meets the three brothers, John Ten and Nine, she is sure this is going to be the best time of her life. (Rating could change)


**Okay, okay I'm not an absolute genius on Harry Potter, I haven't gotten around to reading the books (Omfg if I get hate for not having read the books someone's gonna be murdered, just a warning) So, this is a whouffle potter fic. Yay!**

Clara Oswald had been confused and… slightly excited when the owl had shown up and had dropped off her Hogwarts letter. She had been sure it was a prank, as well. Something done by her mum and or dad to tick her off, but they'd seemed just as confused as her, and they definitely weren't that good at acting.

And here she was now, sitting down in a train and waving to her parents awkwardly as it slowly left the station. She was a little disappointed and also a little glad the compartment she was in had no one else there with here, whereas she did want to make friends, she was a little nervous about not knowing a thing about… Hogwarts, or being a witch, or anything about this magical world. She sighed to herself and let her head lean against the window slightly but there'd be other muggle borns, of course. She'd been hitting the books hard, though. Learning up on wizard history, making sure she knew spell names and what they did, reading popular wizard stories. It was all very fascinating. Her favourite story book to read was definitely The Tales Of Beedle The Bard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by three young bys rushing in through the door, grinning and chuckling. They hardly seemed to notice her. The first was a tall boy, brown hair swept to the side with quite long and lanky limbs, the look completed with a mountain of a chin, the second another tall boy with very… sticky uppy… if that was a way to describe it, brown hair, very skinny. The last was another tall boy… well, okay. They were all tall then, she could of just said that, with short stubby black hair, still not having changed into his robes like the others had and stuck with a black shirt, jeans and a leather jacket, followed by his big nose and ears.

She bit her lip lightly and they all turned to look at her quickly "Oh! Sorry, this is the only compartment with free seats for all of us." Chinny told her quickly, still with that goofy grin "Yeah, didn't mean to barge in" Sticky Uppy hair added, though leather jacket stayed quiet. She shrugged lightly and offered them a soft smile "It's fine" she assured them happily "I don't mind" she added quickly.

After a few minutes of them putting their bags up in the overhead compartments and getting settled in the seats she let her eyes trail back to the window, being distracted by a hand being thrusted her way from opposite her "Anyway. John Smith, but everyone calls me The Doctor. It's much less boring" Chinn… The Doctor rambled ever so slightly as she shook his hand "Clara Oswald." She purred happily in reply and rose an eyebrow as her hand was soflty pulled from The Doctors, looking next to her at Sticky Uppy Hair in time to see him kiss her hand. "Clara Oswald. Lovely name." he whispered softly, making her blush "Ten. Second year, I hope you have a lovely time here." He told her softly

Once he'd released her hand she glanced to see The Doctor giving his brother a glare. She'd figured out they were brothers a while ago "Nine." She heard the mutter and looked over to Nine "Nice to meet you all" she purred happily.

…

It seemed like years and years, but they were all soon in the great hall. She'd chatted with John and his brothers for the whole train ride, becoming good friends with them already. They were all pure blood, nine was in third year, ten second, and The Doctor was first like her. She bit her lip nervously as she heard her name being called out, stepping towards the stool and sitting down slowly, letting out a nervous breath as the sorting hat was placed on her head, sinking down a little over her eyes

"Interesting…" she heard it grumble in thought. She knew where was Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but she really wasn't sure which one was right for her. But that was for the sorting hat to decide. The rumours she'd heard about Slytherin certainly made her certain she didn't want to go there, though. "Where to put you… where to put you…" the hat seemed to ponder a little "Aha! Ravenclaw!" it suddenly announced and she gave a small smile as she heard cheers, hurrying over and sitting down at the table happily, grinning at Ten to patted her on the back and Nine who seemed to smile lightly at her from across the table. She waited for John and giggled happily as he was also placed in Ravenclaw.

After everyone was sorted into their respective houses they all feasted happily on the food that quickly appeared on the table. They all chatted cheerfully throughout the dinner time before they started to be led to the common room, she found she was sticking close to John "To tell the truth, I'm pretty glad I got into the same house as you" she cooed, making him grin down at her "Aha! Me too!" he told her "I'd rather not be stuck with my brothers all the time, you seem like a much better person to be in the same house with" he added, explaining himself, and she nodded in agreement "I'm not all that keen on making friends. You guys bursting in made it all the more easier for me" she told him

And, though she had been nervous about leaving her parents behind and being a witch, and though she still was nervous about all the lessons and learning how to use her wand and do… everything, she slept peacefully and with ease that night.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, but I was rushing to finish as no ideas for what to happen where coming to my head. Please review, give me advice, I know there will be spelling and grammatical errors every now and then as well. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Oh, and plot ideas would be highly appreciated!**


End file.
